


a reasonable doubt

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Season/Series 05A, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Theo needs to date us,” Scott says, and Kira lets out a surprised squeak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a reasonable doubt

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/138362808270/when-scott-and-theo-sit-her-down-far-away-from)

When Scott and Theo sit her down, far away from any curious eyes and ears, Kira suspects something weird is about to happen. It probably has to do with the recent murders, and she wonders if the new body was found extra gruesome or if there’s some ancient spirit or if there’s going to be a mass exodus from Beacon Hills. (She’s honestly hoping for the last option; in New York she didn’t see one dead body the  _entire_ summer.)

“Theo needs to date us,” Scott says, and Kira lets out a surprised squeak. “ _Pretend_ to date us,” Scott quickly corrects, “the pattern in the killings is they’ve all been omegas.”

Kira glances between them, slowly asking, “And dating helps because…?”

“They’re picking off easy targets,” Theo says with a grimace. “They’re probably not going to go after someone that seems halfway into a new pack and dating the True Alpha.”

Kira shrugs, and supposes this sounds much safer than what she was expecting. (Though still, not nearly as safe as leaving. Maybe she could plan a trip over spring break?) “Okay, I’m sure Lydia will have some ideas on how to make it look real.”

Theo actually shuffles his feet, and before Kira can process how _odd_ that is, Scott says, “About that, it’ll be easier the less people know. No one can accidentally slip up.”

Kira’s eyebrows rise, “How few are we talking?”

“Just us,” Theo answers. “Can you do that?”

Kira supposes it’s a small price to pay for safety, but she is _not_ looking forward to answering questions or awkward attention at school or-

“Yes. But one of you get to tell my mother how I ended up dating two werewolves.”

Scott smiles, kissing Kira lightly, “Thank you. We’ll find them soon, and then we’ll come clean to everyone, they’ll understand.”

He sounds so sure of himself, and Kira figures pretending to date Theo and any awkward aftermath will be doable.

.

The killer isn’t caught quickly or easily, and more and more often Kira forgets that she’s only dating Scott. Theo is a perfectly supportive fake boyfriend, helping Scott try to track down the killer and making sure Scott doesn’t push himself too hard. He’s gotten into the habit of preparing baths for her after she trains with her mom, and with just the three of them in the McCall house so often, she finds herself wondering what would really change if it were real. There isn’t much difference between how they act in public verse private, if anything they are _more_ tactile in private.

They already trade casual touches and cuddles and kisses, share a bed too to be extra safe. Kira’s pretty sure it stopped being about only safety a while ago, tries not to wonder if it ever was. Everything’s been going so well, she doesn’t want old suspicions clouding her happiness, especially not ones that weren’t even hers. (Lydia said she was just looking out for her, but god, she wishes she hadn’t.)

.

Kira proposes they really date a few months in, and like she thought, nothing really changes between them. There are a few more smiles, a few more honest conversations with friends, but they’re the same.

Theo is officially accepted into Scott’s pack, a new bite on his thigh from his alpha and a matching one on the other leg from Kira.

After that, the omega bodies stop showing up and Kira pushes away a sickening theory. It couldn’t be true- Theo was theirs, and Scott definitely would have smelled something on him. She clutches onto the idea that Scott would have known, it was just her overactive imagination, and she never mentions it.

A darker, cynical part of her whispers, _if he’ll kill to join, just think of what he’ll do to stay_.

(…but that’s just another reason to keep him, the tamed feral beast. With them at least, he wasn’t killing anyone.)


End file.
